


Mellow Mornings

by chagrinCharlatan



Series: DirkJake Domestics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Romance, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Post-Sburb (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrinCharlatan/pseuds/chagrinCharlatan
Summary: After the end of Sburb Jake and Dirk have spent most of their time together and while most of this time was and still could be viewed as platonic, the two boys are trying dating again, under new circumstances.Jake is extremely fond, Dirk is reserved but trying.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: DirkJake Domestics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Mellow Mornings

When Jake notices through his sleep fueled grog that Dirk’s body is no longer pressed squarely against his own he flips over and tosses an arm over where he figures Dirk must’ve wiggled off to at some point in the night. Jake pats his hand around Dirk’s side and scrunches his face up when his search comes up fruitless. Jake turns over and heaves himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs his glasses and slips them on. With a quick scan of the room, Jake surmises his boyfriend has already gotten up. Jake lets himself pout to the empty room.

Jake slides off the bed and stretches his arms over his head. After tugging a pair of boxers on Jake pads down the hallway to find Dirk. He takes his time on his hallway meander, dragging his hand down the wall. Jake stops to gaze at one of the pictures on the wall. It’s of Dirk and himself from after they had moved out to this island together but before they had started dating again. Jake has an arm around Dirk’s middle, he’s bent down and squished into Dirk’s side, buck-toothed grin wide on his face. Dirk has his arm loosely draped around Jake’s shoulders. Jake loves this picture because throughout all of their pictures Dirk keeps that stoic look on his face at worst, a small or smug smile at best but not in this picture. In this picture, Roxy caught him in the middle of a laugh, his smile is wide and unrestrained. 

Jake knows Dirk doesn’t like the picture, likes that Jake keeps it hung in the hall even less but Jake can’t help it. Dirk just looks so happy in the picture. It’s one of the few times Dirks caught on camera being unabashedly and unashamedly happy. Jake loves him but he feels sometimes that maybe the man’s too stuck in his damned head to let himself just enjoy much. 

Jake lets himself linger a bit longer, looking over the other pictures before he moves on down the hallway. He goes to turn to the front door, usually, when Dirk’s decided that sleep is a fruitless endeavor, he sneaks down to his little workshop to tinker away, but he pauses as he hears a faint sizzle from the kitchen. Jake makes his way to the kitchen. He leans against the doorway with an extremely fond smile.

Dirk is standing at the stove cooking, what Jake’s nose tells him is sausage. He’s on one of Jake’s t-shirts, its unspoken rule that all of Jake’s casual wear is fair game seeing as Jake prefers to be as “unhindered” by clothing as he can be when he’s not trying to be presentable. Jake comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and nuzzling him with his cheek. “Good morning, poppet.” 

Dirk freezes momentarily, Jake can tell he’s unsure if he’d rather wriggle from Jake’s arm or lean into his touch. Jake lets his grip loosen slightly, but when Dirk lets his body relax, Jake takes to pressing a few closemouthed kisses over the sides and back of his neck. “Good morning, Jake. Did you sleep well?”

“Like a rock. Was a bit put off waking up alone but as you can see, I somehow managed to survive.” Jake replies with a grin, unhooking himself from his boyfriend and hauling himself onto a bit of empty counter in favor of getting to see said boyfriend’s face.

“Well, in my defense, you weren’t supposed to wake up yet,” Dirk replies evenly, he lets his mouth twitch up into a brief smirk as he adds, “I am glad to see you didn’t die of loneliness though. That would have ruined breakfast.”

“Just breakfast? Come on, Strider, you’d miss me longer than that wouldn’t you?” And when Dirk doesn’t reply Jake pouts for the second time that morning. Dirk looks up at him, face stoic as ever until he breaks, cheeks dusting the faintest pink as he turns back to the stove with a nod. “There we are.” Jake smugly grins, reaching with his foot to rub the side of Dirk’s leg. “What did you mean by my arrival being early? Just asking to get us back on track here.”

“I’m making you breakfast, finishing it now. I was going to let you eat it in bed.” Dirk answers, lifting the last piece of sausage out of the pan and onto a plate that Jake notices is already full of eggs and bacon. Jake gasps over dramatically.

“Eating breakfast? In bed? Who are you and what have you done with the real Strider? And what do you mean “was going to?” We are absotively posilutely having breakfast in bed. This is a monumental moment.” Jake hops off the counter as Dirk slides the bread in the toaster and puts the pan in the sink. Dirk scoffs.

“First of all, those weren't all real words. Secondly: No way. You’re already up, bro. No crumbs in the bed if I don’t even get to see your dorky sleepy but surprised and happy face.” 

“That’s a valid point, chum, but consider this one: my regular dorky happy face will be there in full view. Besides, this way I can help carry everything.” Dirk taps his chin, pretending to think. The toast pops out of the toaster and he makes his way to get it, putting the pieces on the serving plate with the other food. He picks up the plate and makes his way to the hall. He turns to look back at Jake.

“We’re going to probably need silverware. Plates and cups. And I want orange juice.” Jake grins at him, “Hop to it, English.” Dirk makes his way to their room as Jake grabs the utensils, stacking them neatly before grabbing the almost empty orange juice carton and following after Dirk with a tender smile on his face.


End file.
